Baile de Navidad al estilo CC: La hora del vals
by Card Captor CRISTAL7
Summary: Sakura aún estaba tranformando las cartas Clow, pero la Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, al igual que el Baile de Navidad que la Escuela Tomoeda. Entregara los regalos navideños, incluso a las cartas, pero aún faltaba Shaoran. ¿Qué regalo le esperará?


Baile de Navidad al estilo Card Captor: La hora del vals

Resumen de la historia:  
Sakura aún continuaba cambiando las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, pero la Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca. Por fortuna, ya había decidido el regalo para sus familiares e incluso les había entregado a las cartas el regalo por adelantado: una hermosa melodía en piano titulada "La Melodía Sagrada", que Eriol muy amablemente le ayudó a tocar para poder grabarla. Pero aún no se decidía por el regalo de Shaoran. Sin embargo, el Baile de Navidad que la Escuela Tomoeda celebraba todos los años para los alumnos de quinto y sexto año ese año sería un baile de disfraces y máscaras. ¿Será acaso el momento perfecto para que Shaoran reciba el mejor regalo de todos?  
Averíguenlo leyendo este fanfic, y disfruten de la lectura.

Las clases continuaban normalmente en la escuela Tomoeda, hasta que el profesor Terada dijo que debía dar un anuncio muy importante antes de que todos regresaran a sus hogares:

- Niños, la clase de hoy ha terminado. Sin embargo, me gustaría que se quedaran unos minutos más para ultimar los detalles sobre el baile de Navidad de este año. Como todos ustedes ya saben, esta vez les tocará a ustedes decidir sobre qué tema lo basaremos. - Mientras decía esto, el había buscado y encontrado un papel que al parecer era una lista - La semana pasada les pedí que dejaran en el buzón que estaba en este salón sus ideas escritas en papel. Por mayoría de votos, se ha decidido que el baile sea sobre criaturas míticas y seres mágicos, por lo que será un baile de disfraces, además de que todos llevarán máscaras - La clase, luego de la noticia, se llenó de murmullos. - Para los que no estén del todo familiarizados con el tema, hay varios títulos de libros que pueden encontrar en la biblioteca de aquí o en la biblioteca pública, y dejaré a cargo a una persona que elegirán para que los ayude a que ustedes decidan sobre su disfraz -

Al cabo de un rato, la persona elegida para ser la encargada de los libros fue Naoko, por su gran afición a la lectura.

- Ahora necesitaremos a dos personas que se ocupen de la decoración del gimnasio interior, y otras dos que se ocupen de la iluminación y la música - dijo el maestro, y después de otro momento, entre las personas elegidas para esas tareas se encontraba Rika. - Finalemente, necesitaremos de alguien que se ocupe de la comida que se servirá ese día. ¿Algún voluntario? - preguntó el profesor. - Se alzaron dos manos - De acuerdo. Ustedes dos se ocuparán - dijo, luego de anotar en la lista a Chiharu y Yamasaki. - Como el gimnasio interior es casi tan grande como el exterior, pueden invitar a estudiantes de otras escuelas, pero les pido que sólo sean estudiantes de primaria del quinto y sexto grado. Si necesitan pases para entrar, no olviden que pueden consultar en la sala de profesores para adquirir los suyos. Este año el dinero que reunamos del baile lo donaremos al orfanato de Tomoeda, ya que necesitan de mucha ayuda luego del incendio que sufrieron hace poco. La fecha establecida para el baile es en Nochebuena, para poder recibir la Navidad todos juntos, y quiero recordarles, por último, que este será un baile de parejas, al contrario que el año pasado. Bien, eso es todo. Pueden irse - dicho esto, el profesor Terada hizo unas últimas anotaciones y metió el papel en su carpeta de siempre.

Luego de que el maestro se retiró del salón, Tomoyo se acercó a Naoko para hacerle algunas preguntas, mientras Sakura la esperaba para irse juntas. Shaoran, por algún motivo, gusrdaba sus cosas lentamente. Tomoyo se le acercó a Sakura luego de haberse despedido de Naoko.

- Oye, Sakura. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor - dijo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Hoe? - dijo Sakura.  
- Por favor, permíteme confeccionarte tu disfraz para el baile - a Sakura le cayó una gruesa gota sobre la sien cuando Tomoyo dijo esto.  
- Pero Tomoyo---  
- Me harías muy feliz si usaras uno disfraz que yo te haga para esta ocasión especial, y recuerda que en este tipo de ocasiones---  
- Debo vestir de manera especial. Si, lo sé, Tomoyo - Sakura suspiró. - Si es tan importante para ti, lo haré -  
- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Sakura! - A Tomoyo le brillaban los ojos de alegría. Nuevas gotas cayeron, pero esta vez, sobre las nucas de Sakura y Shaoran, que todavía se encontraba allí, demorando más de la cuenta en hacer su mochila.  
- Bien, supongo que le pediré a Naoko algunos consejos para que me diga que clase de criatura debería disfrazarme, ¿no? -  
- No será necesario. Yo ya lo hice - dijo Tomoyo.  
- ¿Y lo has decidido? - preguntó Sakura.  
- Si -  
- ¿Y de qué será mi disfraz? -  
- Será ... - Tomoyo estuvo a punto de decirlo: - ...una sorpresa - Aquí Sakura se cayó al suelo luego del momento de suspenso en la que Tomoyo la había metido. - Bien, creo que mejor me iré a la tienda a comprar lo que necesito para poder hacer tu traje, así lo podré terminar a tiempo para hacer el mío. Nos veremos más tarde - Y Tomoyo salió rápidamente.  
- Si, te espero - saludó Sakura. - Bien, sólo me queda ir a la sala de profesores para ir a comprar mi entrada al baile. Shaoran, ¿tú también irás a comprar la tuya? - preguntó dirigiéndose a su amigo, que aún no se había ido.  
El muchachito se coloreó un poco - No creo que vaya a ir - dijo.  
- ¿Por qué no? -  
- Te escuché a tí y a Daidouji comentar el otro día acerca del baile, y de que aquí tienen la tradición de abrir el baile con una pieza de vals... -  
- Si, es verdad eso. ¿Y qué hay con eso? -  
- Yo no sé bailar el vals. Además... - Shaoran ocultó un poco sus ojos para que Sakura no viera que se estaba poniendo más colorado con lo que estaba por decir - ...Además, no sabría a quién invitar. Y si invito a alguien, de seguro le pisaría algún pie en ese vals, y no quiero que eso pase -  
Sakura se quedó pensando un momento, y luego dijo: - Mira, creo que podemos solucionar todos los motivos que me diste para no ir al baile, Shaoran. Si te digo como solucionarlos, ¿me prometes que irás? -  
Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces. - Claro que si -  
- De acuerdo. Entonces primero vamos a comprar los boletos para ir al baile. Hoy me toca preparar la cena, pero mi hermano y mi papá llegarán tarde, así que te invito a cenar a mi casa. ¡Ah! Tomoyo había acordado que hoy también vendría ¿Aceptas? - todo esto lo dijo mientras caminaban hacia la sala de profesores.  
- S-si, mu-muchas gracias - tartamudeó Shaoran torpemente.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos estaban caminando hacia la casa de Sakura. El muchacho muy amablemente le ofreció a acompañarla a comprar las cosas que necesitaba, y luego a cargar con algunas de las bolsas. Pero en todo ese tiempo, Sakura no comentó nada más acerca del baile, y Shaoran se preguntaba por qué. Antes de llegar a la casa, Sakura sacó de su bolsillo el boleto de entrada del baile, y se detuvo en el camino.

- Shaoran - dijo Sakura. - Kero está en casa, así que te diré mi plan para que puedas ir al baile, por que no podré hacerlo después - Tomó aire: - Mi padre me enseñó a bailar el vals desde que era pequeña, por que yo se lo pedí hace mucho tiempo, ya que él me había comentado que era el baile favorito de mi mamá, y por eso me empeñé en aprenderlo hasta saberlo casi a la perfección, así que yo puedo enseñarte a bailar el vals -  
- Ahí tenemos uno de los dos problemas con una solución. ¿Qué hay del otro? -  
- Dijiste que no tenías a nadie a quién invitar, y yo tampoco, así que pensé que podríamos ir los dos a ese baile de parejas - dijo Sakura, algo tímida esta vez, y un poquito colorada, pero con una amable mirada.  
De más está decir que el joven Li se parecía a Marte, el planeta rojo, además de que él mismo sentía que se le habían subido los colores hasta llegar a esa altura. Sin embargo, vaciló un poco: - ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir conmigo? Quizás en unos días haya otros chicos que quieran invitarte--- "¿¡Por qué demonios dije eso1?" pensó aterrado el muchacho, enojado consigo mismo.  
- Pues a todos los que vengan a invitarme les diré que ya tengo pareja - dijo Sakura, asintiendo con la cabeza, dando señal de estar bien segura de su decisión.  
Shaoran se quedó mudo por un largo momento. La palabra "pareja" sonaba tan bien cuando ella la expresaba... - De acuerdo, iré contigo - dijo finalmente. Por nada del mundo se perdería aquella oportunidad de bailar con la chica que le gustaba tanto, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en ese baile pudiese aprovechar para decirle lo que sentía por ella, ya que la última vez que lo había intentado fue cuando a ambos les había tocado hacer el servicio juntos, en esa ocasión Yamasaki se había encargado de interrumpir la confesión.

Sakura preparó la cena, y Shaoran le ayudó. Antes de terminar todo, Tomoyo llegó muy contenta a la cita de ese día. Kero había sentido el aroma que despedía la comida desde la cocina y no pudo resistir el impulso de bajar, a pesar de que Sakura le había pedido expresamente que ese día quería estar a solas con Tomoyo. A pesar de las palabras rancias que cruzaron Kero con Shaoran, la cena transcurrió sin problemas. Cuando terminaron el postre, unos pudines que Fujitaka había dejado preparados, Kero finalmente se despidió de todos, y fue a jugar una última sesión de videojuegos antes de dormir. Fue entonces cuando Sakura, luego de darle varias buenas razones a Shaoran mientras ambos preparaban la cena, le dijo a Tomoyo que iría con el joven al baile. De más está decir que la chica se emocionó muchísimo al recibir esta noticia, y de inmediato le dijo a su compañero de clases que ella se encargaría de su traje. El muchacho quería protestar, ya que la última vez que había vestido un disfraz hecho por Tomoyo, fue en la obra de "La Bella Durmiente del Bosque", donde había tenido que interpretar a la princesa de ese cuento, y fue este comentario el que hizo reir a Tomoyo, para luego ella asegurar que no ocurriría lo mismo esta vez, y para probarlo, les iba a decir cuál era su idea de los trajes para disfrazar a ambos: como iban a ir en pareja, Tomoyo se quedó pensando por un largo rato, mientras miraba con atención a ambos jóvenes. Finalmente, se decidió:

- Bien, creo que ya lo tengo - dijo Tomoyo. - Naoko hoy me había recomendado algunos libros para leer, ya que me gusta leer casi tanto como a ella, y en lugar de ir de compras fui a la biblioteca, y de casualidad estuve leyendo sobre parejas famosas, así que tomé apunte de eso y finalmente encontré una pareja de la que pensaba hacerle el traje a Sakura y a quien fuese la pareja de ella, en este caso tú, Li - la chica hizo una breve pausa, donde el joven se le colorearon las mejillas ante el énfasis que ella puso en sus palabras.  
- ¿Y qué pareja será esa? - preguntó Sakura, muy curiosa.

Y cuando Tomoyo les dijo de qué pareja se trataba, Shaoran estuvo a punto de caerse de su silla por la sorpresa.

Sakura no entendió del todo hasta que Shaoran, que al parecer había adquirido varios conocimientos específicos durante su niñez, le explicó con lujo de detalles de qué pareja famosa se trataba. Cuando terminó la explicación, Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos.

- Tomoyo, no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea... -  
- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Confíen en mi! Les aseguro que les quedará muy bien -  
- Está bien - dijeron Shaoran y Sakura a la vez.

Pocos días después, se encontraban en el salón, y Tomoyo les anunció en el descanso que había terminado los trajes, pero que solo faltaban las máscaras. Cuando dijo esto, era el día 23 de Diciembre.

- Pero Tomoyo... ¿que hay con tu traje? - preguntó Sakura, preocupada - ¿No se supone que lo harías cuando terminaras con los nuestros? -  
- No te preocupes, Sakura - dijo su amiga con un tono muy alegre. - Mi mamá insistió en hacerme ella misma el traje -  
- ¿Y de quién te disfrazarás? - preguntó Shaoran, curioso.  
- De Frigg - contestó la chica, tranquila.  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó Sakura, confundida.  
- Frigg, también llamada Frigga, Fricca y Friia; es una de las Ásynjur en la mitología nórdica. Diosa del amor, la fertilidad y la fidelidad conyugal. Su nombre significa "la amada" - se escuchó la voz de Eriol detrás de Sakura y Shaoran.  
- Buenos días, Eriol - saludó Sakura.  
- Buenos días, Sakura - el aludido respondió el saludo.  
- Realmente eres un chico muy culto - dijo Sakura.  
- Bueno, en realidad no es para tanto. Es solo que me interesan mucho esta clase de cosas, y por eso es que sé sobre ellas - contestó Eriol a la observación de su compañera.  
- Pero Frigg es la esposa de Odín, el dios principal de la mitología y del paganismo nórdico, el cual es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte - dijo Shaoran algo irritado al ver que Sakura había desviado gran parte de su atención hacia Eriol.  
- ¡Waaahh! - dijo Sakura maravillada. - ¡Tú también sabes muchas cosas, Shaoran! - y ella le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, para la buena suerte del joven Li, que se puso colorado ante este comentario.  
- Entonces eso quiere decir que Daidouji no irá sola al baile, ya que es un baile de parejas - dijo Shaoran, calmando su sonrojo.  
- ¡Es cierto! - Sakura se asombró ante este último comentario. - Me pregunto quién será tu pareja, Tomoyo -  
- Yo - dijo Eriol tranquilamente, para sorpresa de Sakura y Shaoran.  
- ¿¡En serio!? - los sorprendidos jóvenes a la vez acortaron mucho la distancia hacia Eriol al preguntar esto.  
- Si - respondió Tomoyo. - Cuando fui a la biblioteca el día que estaba buscando algunas buenas ideas para el disfraz de Sakura, me encontré con Hiragizawa, que estaba buscando un libro de mitología nórdica, que justamente yo había pedido prestado para leerlo. Y él se quedó leyendo conmigo, y cuando terminó de leer lo que buscaba, me comentó que no tenía pareja para el baile y me preguntó si yo iba a ir con alguien. Le dije que no, y me propuso de ir juntos disfrazados de Odín y Frigg - explicó Tomoyo con calma.  
- ¿Y le harás el traje a Eriol también? - preguntó Sakura, sin salir de su asombro.  
- No. Le dije a Daidouji que yo mismo me podría hacer el traje por que no quise molestarla, ya que antes de invitarla al baile me dijo que iba a prepararte el traje a ti y a tu pareja, Sakura - dijo Eriol. - Por cierto, ¿con quién irás? - le preguntó a la chica que le había contestado antes.  
- Iré con Shaoran - respondió Sakura algo tímida.  
- De Isis y Osiris, ¿verdad? -  
- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- Por que Daidouji se quedó encantada con esa pareja, sobre todo con Isis - dijo Eriol, sonriendo. - Se la veía muy emocionada, por que después de terminar de leer sobre esa pareja de dioses egipcios, se puso a dibujar bosquejos del traje sobre una silueta de tí, Sakura - Y agregó: - Cuando está dibujando tiene una mirada sumamente seria y de completa concentración, pero casi tres minutos después se le dibuja una sonrisa y le brilla la mirada, por que en esos tres minutos ya había hecho el bosquejo con muchos detalles de un traje muy bonito -  
Y le dedicó una sonrisa a Tomoyo, la cual se sonrojó: - Nunca me fijé en mis expresiones al dibujar - fue lo único que contestó.  
- Eres casi tan observador como Tomoyo, Eriol - dijo Sakura.

Y en eso, se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban el fin del descanso. Las mismas que se oyeron al finalizar las clases. Tomoyo les había pedido a los tres que fueran a su casa, que ya debía hacer el molde final de las máscaras, para que estas quedaran perfectas. Eriol le dijo que no se molestara por él, pero Tomoyo le insistió tanto que finalmente cedió a su petición. Llegaron a la mansión Daidouji, y encontraron a su Sonomi en la sala de estar, con una bandeja de té en un lado de la mesa ratona y un costurero abierto en el otro lado. En su falda estaba le estaba dando unas puntadas a un hermoso vestido. Cuando la madre vio llegar a su hija y a sus invitados, trató como pudo de esconder el traje, diciendo que no permitiría que nadie lo viera hasta que estuviese terminado. Ni Tomoyo ni los demás insistieron, y se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha. Ella se excusó un momento, luego de entrar a la habitación, y se dirigió a la contigua, donde había una enorme pantalla y por la cual ella veía los videos que filmaba de Sakura cuando luchaba con las cartas mágicas. Cuando volvió, se dirigió a un estante donde tenía el yeso para tomar los moldes de las máscaras, y se dedicó toda la tarde a la tarea de estampar en yeso las facciones de los rostros de sus amigos, comenzando por Sakura, siguiendo con Shaoran y finalizando con Eriol. La chica, antes de que sus invitados se marchasen, les recordó que al día siguiente no iban a tener clases los alumnos de quinto y sexto grado, por lo que se decidió que volverían allí para salir todos juntos desde su casa.  
Los primeros en irse fueron Sakura y Shaoran, quienes se acompañaron mutuamente. Shaoran, que estaba preocupado por que la presencia de Clow la tomara desprevenida a Sakura si se encontraba sola, hacía tiempo que se había tomado la costumbre de acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa luego de la escuela, y por eso a veces volvía a su casa tanto cuando comenzaba a atardecer como cuando comenzaba a verse la luna, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por que así podía compartir caminatas con su amada flor de cerezo, charlando con ella y admirando cada gesto que se le asemejaba a la gloria.  
Sakura se despidió de Shaoran en la puerta de su casa, no sin antes invitarlo a pasar como siempre, pero Shaoran muy pocas veces aceptaba entrar, más que nada por la presencia de cierto guardián molesto o del hermano de la muchacha. Cuando no estaban ninguno de los dos, aceptaba gustoso, y más cuando Fujitaka volvía temprano de su trabajo, por que podía tener largas charlas con el padre de Sakura sobre arqueología y antropología, y Sakura los escuchaba conversar impresionada, pero ambos eran muy amables y le explicaban cuando había algo que ella no entendía, y la charla se volvía casi igual de interesante tanto para ella como para el joven Li. Más de un par de ocasiones aceptó cenar con la familia, e incluso aceptó quedarse en una ocasión en la que el hermano de Sakura había vuelto temprano del trabajo. Así era la relación que Shaoran tenía con la familia Kinomoto.  
Shaoran volvió a su casa al atardecer, y se dirigió a su habitación a entrenar con su espada, como lo hacía todos los días, en la hora del ocaso como en la del amanecer. Pero esa tarde, luego de entrenar, se tiró en su cama, y no cenó de los nervios que tenía. Al día siguiente sería el baile, y tendría la única oportunidad de acompañar a la muchacha de ojos esmeralda dueña de su corazón. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se levantó de la cama y se posicioné en el centro de su habitación, posicionando los brazos como si estuviese a punto de bailar con alguien invisible. Y comenzó a moverse lentamente, al compás del vals que él tarareaba. Sakura había tenido razón después de todo: ella era una excelente compañera de baile, y le enseñó con ayuda de Fujitaka a moverse con elegancia y seguridad en la pista de baile. En los últimos descansos, ellos dos se juntaban en algún lugar apartado para poder practicar...

---------- Recuerdos de Shaoran ----------

Ese día 23 se habían juntado en el gimnasio interior, aprovechando que faltaban horas para que los alumnos vinieran a decorarla. Como tenían que preparar la pista para el baile, no hubo clases de educación física ni tampoco se reunieron los clubes que normalmente se juntan allí, pero con ayuda de la carta Candado se metieron y cerraron la puerta nuevamente. Luego Sakura utilizó la carta Silencio para evitar que se escucharan los sonidos del interior al exterior. Y por último, la maestra de cartas usó a Canción, para que ella tarareara el vals, y así ellos podrían concentrarse sólo en bailar. Al menos ese era el caso de Sakura, por que Shaoran se concentraba también pero no podía evitar prestarle atención a la infinidad de sensaciones agradables que le embriagaban el corazón y que a la vez sentía al bailar con ella: la piel de su mano al tomarla entre la suya, el aroma de su cabello al tenerlo tan cerca, la visión tan cercana de esos ojos particularmente bellos, el dulce susurro al contar "1, 2, 3; 1, 2, 3" para marcar el ritmo. Cuatro de los cinco sentidos estaban alertas a todo contacto que estuviese con la muchacha, sin embargo el quinto seguía esperando lo que más anhelaba, pero se conformaba con respirar a veces entrecortadamente, sobre todo cuando eran los primeros ensayos, en donde Shaoran hacía tropezar a Sakura encima de él, lo que provocaba el sonrojo de ambos, pero en diferente intensidad con respecto al color. Con el tiempo, él se dio cuenta que la magia los ayudaba para muchas cosas, pero ésta clase de magia era una que él desconocía hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo muy especial por la maestra de cartas...

- ¡Excelente, Shaoran! - lo felicitó Sakura, cuando la carta de la Canción terminó de cantar. - Realmente has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti -  
- Es gracias a tí que pude lograrlo---  
Sakura negó con la cabeza: - Fue gracias a que le pusiste mucho empeño. Tú eres muy hábil en muchas cosas, por eso siempre puedes lograr lo que te propones - lo elogió ella.  
- Mu-muchas gracias - dijo Shaoran, sonrojándose.  
- Creo que eso es todo. Mañana no tendrás ningún problema - aseguró Sakura. Miró la hora: - ¡Teníamos que vernos con Tomoyo hace cinco minutos, Shaoran! ¡Apresurémosnos! - exclamó ella, y ambos echaron a correr en cuanto abandonaron el gimnasio.

---------- Fin de Recuerdos de Shaoran ----------

Shaoran practicó hasta muy tarde, y se acostó rendido. Sin embargo, no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado ansioso de que llegara el momento en que saldría con Sakura a la pista a bailar del vals. Pero estaba decidido: Esa noche le diría toda la verdad.  
La mañana llegó sin muchos tropiezos, y al mediodía todos se reunieron en la mansión Daidouji para prepararse. Primero tuvieron un almuerzo liviano, ya que no era aconsejable comer demasiado antes de un evento así, según Sonomi, por que podrías llegar a sentirte mal de los nervios. Todos siguieron el consejo, y al terminar, cada uno tomó su traje y se lo puso por turnos. La primera en probárselo fue Sakura, y cuando salió para saber que opinaban los demás, Shaoran se le había escapado la voz y no podía hablar. Eriol comentó que estaba muy linda, Tomoyo agregó que estaba soñada, y la filmó por cinco minutos exactos. La Card Captor le preguntó al joven Li que le parecía, y al verse distraído, bajó de su nube y le respondió que le quedaba muy bien. Luego le tocó el turno a Shaoran, y cuando él salió tanto Sakura como Tomoyo se quedaron impresionadas: relamente Shaoran podía hacerse pasar por egipcio. Luego fue el turno de Eriol, quien se había hecho él mismo el traje, y los tres restantes quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad de Eriol en manejar la aguja: su traje era sumamente prolijo, parecía Odín mismo. Al final, sólo restaba Tomoyo, que no tardó demasiado en cambiarse. Sakura le gustó muchísimo la apariencia de su amiga, y los dos muchachos coincidieron que le sentaba perfectamente el disfraz. Luego de eso seguían los peinados, y Sonomi fue a ayudarlos a todos, y los chicos estuvieron listos primero, y como no había viento esa tarde, la señora les propuso que tomaran el té en el jardín mientras las chicas terminaban de arreglarse del todo. Pasó una hora y media completa, y la primera en salir al jardín fue Sakura, y veinte minutos después le siguió Tomoyo.  
Antes del baile, decidieron terminar de tomar el té todos juntos.

- Esto es lo más disparatado que se podía ver en mucho tiempo: dos dioses egipcios tomando el té con dos dioses nórdicos - dijo Eriol, quien vestía con un sombrero viejo, un abrigo oscuro y con una vara por bastón, cual representaba a la famosa lanza llamada Gungnir. Llevaba una larga barba oscura postiza, algunas ojeras y arrugas dibujadas hábilmente sobre su níveo rostro, que lo ayudaba a aparentar mayor edad de la que tenía. La cara estaba cubierta bajo una máscara de color blanco mate, que le daba un toque terrorífico al traje que sin embargo le sentaba muy bien.

Las muchachas rieron ante este comentario

- Que bueno que somos partícipes de este disparte, entonces - respondió Tomoyo, la cual lucía muy linda, con un vestido en tonos blanco, amarillo suave y dorado para resaltar los bordes de el cinto que marcaba su cintura.  
Para poder darle un toque más de credibilidad al traje, Tomoyo se colocó algunas joyas falsas, para representar la afición de Frigg por las joyas preciosas. Su rostro estaba maquillado de manera suave, pero estaba cubierto a la vez por una máscara de color gris perlado, para que combinara con su cabello, levantado ligeramente y enmarcando su cabeza con varios rizos muy bien formados.

- Todos se ven tan bien. Tomoyo, Eriol y la mamá de Tomoyo han hecho un magnífico trabajo - dijo Sakura, la que tenía el vestido más esplendoroso de los presentes en esa mesa de la tarde: lleva un ajustado vestido de color papiro, en el cuello tenía un enorme disco de franjas horizontales de color verde y rojo, intercalados ambos en color negro. Estaba coronada con un tocado con el disco solar, por ser Isis hija de Ra, el dios Solar. Las alas de milano que componían el traje estaban hechas con plumas de verdad, pero lo más livianas posibles, de manera que Sakura, al extender del todo sus brazos, se parecía a un ave a punto de volar.

Tomoyo se tomó una hora y media para componer el complicado maquillaje de Sakura: En su cara tenía una máscara hecha sobre su piel. Estaba llena de brillantes pegados uno al lado del otro, como si tuviese una máscara de lentejuelas puesta en toda la cara. Las piedras brillantes que cubrían su cara tenían tonos mezclados en color chocolate suave y dorado fuerte. La zona que empezaba y terminaba de un extremo de la sien a la otra se distinguían perfectamenteel típico maquillaje egipcio, hecho con brillantes negros unidos uno muy pegado al otro. Era la razón por la cual no llevaba una máscara que sujetar, sino que la tenía puesta todo el tiempo. El motivo también de la sorpresa que había causado la muchachita en ambos jóvenes.

- Pero Daidouji, la corona de Isis tiene en el tocado un trono por lo general. No digo que luzca mal, pero en muy pocas ocasiones se ve este tocado - comentó Shaoran. Tomoyo también se había esmerado mucho en el traje de él, ya que era Osiris en carne y hueso: tenía un traje muy parecido al de Sakura, sin embargo, él llevaba el cayado, el azote, un collar menat (como el de Sakura) y la corona atef.

Al principio, Shaoran se había resistido a que lo maquillaran, pero viendo que Eriol lo había hecho, permitió que le pusieran unas lineas negras sólo en la parte superior los ojos con delineador. Su máscara tenía una gran toque de autenticidad: era verde esmeralda, y tenía el contorno de los ojos pintados como Sakura. Completaba una barba falsa, típica de los faraones.

- Si, pero Eriol me comentó que la diosa a veces usaba este tocado, y me gustó más este. Le queda mucho mejor a Sakura - respondió Sakura.  
- Realmente has hecho un estupendo trabajo en el maquillaje de Sakura, Daidouji - apuntó Eriol.  
- Gracias, Eriol - dijo Sakura. - Aunque tu disfraz me parece extraño, pareces un viajero -  
- De hecho, Sakura, eso es exactamente lo que mi traje - dijo Eriol. Y agregó: - Seguramente Li sabe por qué -

Shaoran se había quedado enbobado viendo a Sakura, que no se dio cuenta hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos que al parecer estaban esperando a que dijera algo. Se puso muy nervioso, y no sabía que decir...

- Shaoran - le dijo Sakura - Eriol dice que sabes por qué tiene aspecto de viajero... -  
- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa - se disculpó Shaoran. Y luego dijo: - Odín es descrito como el dios caminante que transita por los caminos del mundo. Por esto a veces es llamado Vegtamr, que significa "caminante", o Gagnráðr, que quiere decir "conocedor del camino". Por ello Odín es el dios de los viajeros y de todos los que se desplazan por los caminos del mundo -  
- Es impresionante la cantidad de cosas que ambos saben sobre los dioses de distintas mitologías - dijo Sakura.

Y siguieron su charla hasta que se hizo la hora de irse. Se acomodaron en un gran espejo algún que otro cabello suelto, o máscara ladeada, y se subieron a un coche mucho más grande del que usan las guardaespaldas para llevar a Tomoyo solamente: Era una limosina negra. Entretenidos en el corto viaje hacia la escuela, pero con una mezcla de nervios y ansias, finalmente llegaron. Los muchachos bajaron primero, y ayudaron a sus compañeras a bajar del vehículo.  
El gimnasio se veía completamente diferente a como lo ven siempre. No parecía en absoluto un gimnasia, sino que daba la sensación de que estaban ingresando a un bosque mágico. Los de la decoración habían preparado papel pintado para empapelar las paredes, y su magnífico trabajo fue alabado por todos los presentes. La música era bastante actual, pero sin embargo nadie bailaba aún: solo se mantenían de pie, a ambos costados de la pista de baile. Pasaron unos 20 minutos entre que recorrieron todos los alrededores, saludando a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, que de más está decir que se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la apariencia de las dos parejas.  
Fueron después de esos minutos que el salón se oscureció, pero no del todo, y una suave música inundó cada rincón del lugar: había llegado la hora de vals.  
Shaoran había olvidado sus nervios por bailar hasta que comenzó a escuchar la música. Inconciente tomó la mano de Sakura y la entrelazó con la suya, con un poco de presión. Ella encerró aquella mano nerviosa entre las dos suyas, él la miró a los ojos y ella le respondió la mirada.

- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. Recuérdalo - recitó Sakura su hechizo.

En un instante, el muchacho se calmó, y la mano que estaba estrechando la cambió de posición para poder conducir despacio a su dama a la pista para bailar. Tomaron la posición correcta, y él comenzó a guiar tal y como ella le había enseñado en esos pocos días en los que practicaron muchísimo. …l no podía concebir la felicidad de otro modo más que ese: estaba bailando un vals maravilosamente con la chica más linda de todo el mundo, la cual estaba muchísimo más linda esa Nochebuena, y la tenía esa noche como pareja. Y no iba a desaprovecharlo: Quería bailar con ella toda la noche.

- Sakura - dijo Shaoran suavemente.  
- Dime - respondió ella de igual modo.  
- Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi para poder venir a este baile. Sin ti no me hubiese sido posible hacer nada de lo que hice -  
- La verdad, las gracias quiero dártelas a tí, Shaoran - respondió ella. - Moría de deseos de venir a este baile, pero no sabía a quien invitar, hasta que se me ocurrió que tal vez no te habían invitado todavía, aún cuando eso suene imposible -  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preugntó, curioso.  
- Por que estos últimos días he escuchado comentarios de algunas compañeras de curso, de otros cursos del quinto grado y hasta de los cursos de sexto. Me di cuenta qué tan popular eres entre las chicas, Shaoran - dijo Sakura, al parecer forzando una sonrisa al decir lo último.  
- No lo sabía - Shaoran se quedó perplejo. - Yo pensé que era Eriol el más popular -  
- Oh, si. Por supuesto que de Eriol he escuchado más o menos la misma cantidad de comentarios que los tuyos. Ambos son muy populares -  
- Pues, ¿sabes qué? Tu no te quedas atrás de ninguno de nosotros dos entonces - dijo él.  
- ¿Hoe? -  
- Los muchachos se morían por invitarte, hasta que supieron que ya tenías pareja. Creeme que he visto muchos rostros tristes luego de que se enteraban de esa noticia -  
Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero para su alivio el maquillaje no lo hacía notar- Y dime... - Sakura titubeó, pero realmente sentía una gran curiosidad por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que le venía rondando por la cabeza desde que habían comenzado a hablar de ese asunto - ...¿tú que opinas de mi? -  
Shaoran se sonrojó, y para su fortuna tenía la máscara puesta, pero aprovechó para hacer uno de esos giros compuestos que ella le había enseñado, donde quedaban los rostros muy pegados y luego retomaban la posición inicial. En el momento que los rostros se encontraron, los dos se detuvieron alrededor de 10 segundos, y se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Shaoran tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta que si daba un paso en falso ahora, la perdería para siempre, por lo que lentamente tomaron la posición inicial y él volvió a guiarla. Y fue ahí cuando se animó a responder: - Creo que esta noche no hay una chica más linda que tú en todo este baile - dijo, sonriendo.  
Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida. - Muchas gracias por ese cumplido, pero eso no fue lo que te pregu---

Se interrumpieron cuando la música terminó, y todos aplaudieron la orquesta de la escuela Tomoeda que había ido a tocar esa noche el tan esperado vals. Como los dos estaban sofocados, fueron a buscar un asiento, pero no encontraron en ningún lado, pero lo que vieron fue una columna vacía, y allí fueron a descansar. En eso, Shaoran se percata de algo: había una rama de muérdago colgada bajo las cabezas de ambos. Esa era Su oportunidad.

- ¿Sakura? -  
- ¿Si, Shaoran? -  
- Ehhh... - el rostro de él se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, por lo que solo se limitó a poner su dedo índice al lado de su cara, apuntando hacia arriba. Sakura se fijó, y entendió todo.  
- Creo que puedo darte una recompensa por haberme acompañado esta noche, Shaoran. - Se acercó un poco más a su compañero - Levántate la máscara -

Shaoran obedeció, y la subió hasta su cabeza. Como estaba muy oscuro el lugar en algunos sectores, Sakura no pudo ver que él estaba completamente rojo. Además, ella cerró los ojos, y esperó.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó Shaoran. "Si le doy un beso en los labios podría ofenderse conmigo, pero si le doy un beso en la mejilla, quizás ella estaba esperando el beso en la boca y se va a sentir decepcionada". …l miraba hacia los labios de ella, desesperado. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora?".

Y como tantas veces lo quiso, antes y durante todas esas prácticas de baile, su rostro se fue acercando al de ella lentamente, y sus labios estaban a cinco centímetros. Shaoran se detuvo ahí: Sabía que ella podía sentir su aliento. Como ella no se apartó, cerró los ojos y continuó, dispuesto a dar ese gran paso...

- ¡Shaoran! - se escuchó a Sakura, alarmada.  
"¿Que hice?" decía Shaoran para sus adentros. "Ahora dejará de hablarme de por vida".  
- ¡Shaoran! ¡Siento la presencia del Mago Clow! - Sakura ya estaba algo separada de él. - Viene de afuera. Tenemos que ir -  
- Si - dijo Shaoran. Por un lado se sentía aliviado, pero por otro estaba que echaba humo. ¡¡No lo podía creer!! ¡Estuvo a menos de un centímetro de poder besarla, y esa maldita presencia tenía que aparecer en ese preciso momento!

Salieron disimuladamente del gimnasio, y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron por los pasillos de la escuela, hasta llegar a la puerta del salón donde ellos normalmente recibían sus clases regulares.

- Sakura, ten cuidado - le advirtió él, cuando ella estaba por abrir la puerta - Puede que nos pase algo parecido a cuando perdimos el camino para encontrar a Daidouji y cambiaste la carta Sombra para encontrarla -  
- Si, lo sé. Pero la presencia viene de aquí y la único que podemos hacer es abrir la puerta - dijo ella. - Aquí voy - dijo, y abrió la puerta. El salón se mostraba normalmente, pero antes de entrar inspeccionaron bien con la mirada, y luego de eso, los dos entraron. Pero al puerta se cerró sola de un golpe, y al hacerlo, una gran oscuridad surgió desde ese punto hasta cubrirlo casi todo. - ¡Escudo! - fue la primera idea que se le vino en la cabeza. Y funcionó en parte. Ellos se podían ver a si mismos y al que estaba al lado.  
- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? - preguntó Shaoran.  
- …sto se parece mucho a cuando fue la obra de teatro y atacó la carta Oscuridad - dijo Sakura. - La única diferencia es que no estoy sola -  
Shaoran no contestó comentario. - De todas maneras, concéntrate. Tienes que saber de donde proviene la presencia -  
- Si - dijo Sakura. Pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo ociosos, por que de la nada comenzaron a aparecer distintas criaturas míticas de distintas mitologías, sin tener que ver una con la otra. El problema era que había demasiadas. Por suerte para ellos, la carta Escudo no se desactivó, y pudo protegerlos de los atacantes.  
- Debemos hacer algo. Si continuamos así, no podremos tener oportunidad alguna para atacar nosotros, y si no lo hacemos nos quedaremos encerrados aquí - exclamó Shaoran.  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer para deshacernos de todas estas criaturas? - preguntó Sakura en voz alta, y de inmediato se puso a pensar que carta sería la adecuada para devolver el ataque. - "Como no sabemos cuan extenso es este espacio, no puedo usar ninguna de las cartas principales por que nos podríamos quedar atrapados con sus poderes. La carta del bosque no podrá con todos a la vez. La carta de la niebla podría desintegrarnos a nosotros también, y la carta del Hielo no podría ser efectivas para todas las cartas..." -  
- ¡Sakura! - exclamó su compañero. - ¡Prueba con la carta del Disparo! -  
- ¿Qué? ¿El Disparo? Pero no podré acabar con todos de un solo golpe--  
- En esta dimensión no hay ninguna manera en que podamos acabarlos de un solo golpe. La única manera es darle un tiro certero a cada una de las criaturas -  
- Muy bien - dijo Sakura, decidida. - ¡Disparo! - invocó, y su báculo se transformó en un arma parecida a la carta espada, solo que en forma de lanza y con una estrella en la base de la empuñadura.

Gracias a la influencia de la carta, Sakura no falló ni una sola vez, y en algunas ocasiones logró pegarle con el mismo tiro hasta tres criaturas a la vez. Cuando todas las criaturas desaparecieron, la oscuridad se fue con ellas, y volvieron al aula dos del quinto grado. Sin embargo, la presencia no había desaparecido, y Sakura decidió utilizar la carta Vuelo para llegar hasta el lugar, por que al parecer quedaba lejos. Shaoran quiso ir con ella, pero le dijo que por favor se quedara en la escuela. De muy mala gana, él le hizo caso.  
Así fue como Sakura, luego de un largo vuelo, llegó hasta un lugar parecido a un enorme castillo, y en la azotea del mismo fue donde aterrizó. Y se dio cuenta de que la presencia había desaparecido en cuanto ella tocó el suelo con sus pies.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - se escuchó una voz muy aguda. Sakura se atemorizó, hasta que vio salir a una niña de su escondite debajo de unas antiguas escaleras. Su hermoso cabello rojizo estaba recogido en un suave rodete, y sus ojos negro azabache miraban curiosos a la chica alada que acababa de bajar a la azotea de su hogar. La pequeña vestía una pijama de tonos rosas suaves, con algunas mariposas anaranjadas y negras estampadas en él. En su brazo derecho sostenía a un pequeño perro de peluche de color azul de patas blancas, con ojos rojos y un moño amarillo en su cuello. - ¿Eres un ángel? -

Sakura no sabía que decir: Con esa extraña apariencia egipcia hay que sumarle el hecho de que tenía activada la carta Vuelo y que cuando agitó sus brazos se podían ver las alas falsas que Tomoyo le había confeccionado. Además, llevaba su báculo mágico en la mano. Ella miró a la niña a los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que si rezaba vendrías como te lo pedí! - la niña dejó caer su muñeco de peluche y salió al encuentro de la inesperada visita. - ¿Cuál es la tarea que debo cumplir ahora para cumplir mi deseo? -  
Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad: - La tarea es la siguiente: me tendrás que encontrar en la vida real, y si te has portado bien hasta ese momento, te concederé un deseo, ¿de acuerdo? - Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.  
- ¡Si! - dijo la niña emocionada.  
- Ahora vete a dormir, que estás en medio de un sueño -  
- ¿Cómo voy a meterme a dormir en medio de un sueño? - preguntó la niña.  
- Así se hace en el mundo de los sueños, querida pequeña -  
- Está bien, nos vemos ángel - Y la pequeña se retiró hacia la parte inferior de la azotea, y de ahí se fue a su habitación, donde durmió profundamente por aquella promesa.  
- Uff, estuvo cerca - se dijo a sí misma. - Ahora debo volver a la escuela antes de que el baile termine - y voló lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo para la última hora y media.

Se metió en el baño, se acomodó un poco el peinado y todo lo demás, y salió rápidamente. Atravesó la pista de baile como una saeta y encontró a Shaoran esperando bajo el mismo muérdago donde unas horas atrás se habían puesto. Se ruborizó al recordar el momento antes de que la presencia de Clow se sintiera, y sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, se acercó al joven sin que éste notara su presencia.

- Shaoran - éste se sorprendió al ver que Sakura había regresado, y que estaba tan cerca que él no se había percatado que estaba allí. - Hay muérdago por encima nuestro... por segunda vez - Y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, ella se acercó mucho más hasta darle un suave y largo beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba un poco colorada. - Ven, vamos a bailar hasta que termine el baile - y lo tomó de la mano a la vez que le decía: - Perdóname por haberme demorado tanto -  
- No hay problema - contestó Shaoran, quien estaba embobado totalmente. Acababa de recibir un regalo de Navidad que no era exactamente el que quería, pero que fue algo que jamás pensó que conseguiría: Un beso de Sakura. Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída guiándolo hacia el centro de la pista, él se pasó apenas parte de la yema de sus dedos por el lugar donde Sakura lo acababa de besar, y sentía un gran deseo de rugir a todo pulmón su inmensa alegría interna.

Tomoyo estaba super emocionada: ¡Había logrado captar todo ese hermoso momento en video! Se sentía tan afortunada, que dejó de grabar para no arreisgarse a perder ese valioso retazo de la vida de esos dos jóvenes que logró capturar con su cámara.  
Eriol estuvo observando todo lo que pasó desde antes de evidenciar su presencia mágica. Sabía que había hecho mal en no haber dejado que Sakura y Shaoran se dieran su primer beso, pero las cosas no estaban del todo claras, y Sakura no podía permitirse el lujo de confusiones sentimentales en medio del cambio de cartas. Se había sentido mal por eso, hasta que vio a Sakura regresar mucho después de que él ocultara su presencia, y le pareció un acto sumamente tierno el beso que presenció luego.

Shaoran se quedó conforme, y por esa vez no le dijo nada a Sakura acerca de lo que realmente él sentía por ella, ya que consideraba que ya había tenido suficientes emociones por el día de hoy. Cuando dieron los campanazos anunciando la Navidad, Sakura permitió a Shaoran que le devolviera el beso, y luego de media hora más tarde, el baile fue declarado éxito rotundo y terminó.

Shaoran volvió a su casa, y se tiró a su cama sin desvestirse. Le costó dormirse, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue con sus pensamientos fijos en ambos besos: la cercania que tuvo el primero de todos, el segundo que les dio Sakura y el tercero que se dio el lujo de darle a su amada.

"Noches así no se repetirán" - se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos. - "Y pensar que todo esto pasó por no haber aprendido a bailar el vals con anterioridad" - su último pensamiento acompañado por una sonrisa fue lo que finalmente lo hizo dormirse.


End file.
